shimercollegefandomcom-20200214-history
Shimer College Collection/Box 9/Folder 5
Box 9 Folder 5 "Students Register, 1853-1861" frontis: paste of ad for "Wood's Botanical Text-Books", by Alphonso Wood, A.M. (by Moore & Nims, Troy, NY) ---- Register of Officers & Faculty of Mt. Carroll Seminary, also a Register of Students in attendance at Mt. Carroll Seminary -- Commencing with the opening of Seminary, May 10th 1853 paste of J.M. Thorburn & Co.'s Tree and Shrub Seed Catalgoue, 1859 paste of "A Brief Synopsis of the General Catalogue of Trees, Shrubs and Plants, for sale at The Grove Nursery, West Northfield Post Office, Cook Co., Illinois, By John A Kennicott, Autum of 1858, and spring of 1859 -------- Vocal Music Term commencing Sep 4th 1856 -- :Miss M. Hostetter 1 :" M. Mumma 2 :" A. " 3 :" A. Chapman 4 :" Orra Fargusson 5 :Mr. W. Baird 6 :" E. McCall 7 :" J. McCall 8 :" W. Hollinger 9 :" B. McCracken 10 :" W. Halderman 11 :" J. Rapp 12 :Miss A.M. Rapp 13 :Mr. L. Willy 14 ----- Vocal Music Term commencing Sept. 4th 1856 ending Dec. 24th 1856 :Miss Bell Moffett 1 :" E. Johnson 2 :" H. Yager 3 :" Seaman 4 :" L. Bartholomew 5 :" C. Grant 6 :" M. Harris 7 :" H. Baird 8 :" S. Kridler 9 :" M. Wallace 10 :" H. Butterfield 11 :Mr. T. McCracken 12 :" J. Wallace 13 :" H. McCall 14 :" M. Simpson 15 :" J.W. Humphrey 16 :" M.J. Olney 17 :" E. Brock 18 :" Perkins 19 Vocal Music &c. :Miss E. Underwood 1 :" R. Montgomery 2 :" L. Spragins 3 :" E. McClure 4 :" J. Arrt 5 :" Ingersoll 6 :Mr. O.M. Simmons 7 :" D. Colehower 8 :" C. Colehower 9 :" Hemingway 10 :Miss A.E. Jacobs 11 :" M. McNemer 12 :Mr. Myers 13 :Miss Biles 14 :Mr. Wales 15 :" J. Hanchett 16 :" Owen Fargusson 17 :Miss Ann Artt 18 ------- Piano Music Term com. Sep. 4th 1856 :Miss E. Johnson 1 :Miss A.C. Craig 2 :" J. Ingersoll 3 :" H. Butterfield 4 :" L. Spragins 5 :" C.M. Grant 6 :" M. Wallace 7 :" H. Yager 8 :" M. Hostetter 9 :" M. Mumma 10 :" J. Artt 11 :" M. Harris 12 :" H. Baird 13 :" M. Beaver 14 :" Gibbs 15 :" F.A. Wood 16 :Mr. Bowman 1 :" Frohock 2 :" McCracken 3 :" Clock 4 ----- inverted: The first Board of Officers of the mt. Carroll Seminary, as follows -- :Rev. C. Gray, President :John Wilson, Esq., Sec'y :Hon. David Emmert :Nathaniel Halderman :Benjamin P. Miller, M.D. :Leonard Goss, Esq. :James Hallett :James Fargusson :John Irvine, Snr. } Trustees The first term of Mt. Carroll Seminary commenced Wednesay, the 11th day of May, 1853-- Under the supervision of -- Misses Frances A. Wood & Cindarella M. Gregory Graduates of the New York State Normal School ---- ----- (new section) Names of Pupils in Male Dept. under Terrell. Sept. 27th /54 Allison T. James X Mt. Carroll Artman Aaron X Salem Adair John X Mt. Carroll Adair Thomas + " " Barlow Moses X Bigger James X Becker G. X Culmary Samuel M. X Chapman Amos T. X Colehower W.C. X " A. James X " David B. X Colvin G.L. X Dains Wm. A. Dains Alvah Davis Christoper X Davidson Henry W. || Decker Wm. X Dallas Geo. M. | Edwards Rufus | Emmert Alford | Fargusson Richard S. | " N.E. || " B.F. Frohock Wm. T. Graham G. | Harper Chs. | Howell Wm. P. | Salem ------ Holms Geo. T. | Harris Wm. H. | Harringwon Rufus E. | Hollingsworth, Chs. H. | " Hiram T. | Hollinger Wm. | Kridler Geo. H. | Elkhorn Long Geo. R. | " Wm. P. | " David E. " "Abrm | " Wm. H. | " Wm. P. | Lucy Mark M. | Master Thomas J. | " James | Orr Lewis W. | Orr Geo. M.D. | Price Wm. | Price Jonas | " Daniel | Rinedollar Nelson | Rahn Barney G. | " Jacob O. | Robinson S. | Reynolds Orville T. | Lena ----- Strickler B.F. | Simmons O.M. | Howardsville Shirk Wm. S. | Swaggart Moses H. | Tomlinson Escott | Thompson M.B. | Wilkerson James | Warren "Joseph W. | " Walker Theodore A. | " James W. | Yontz Peter | ----- Following is a list of male pupils enrolled in Mt. C. Seminary before S.A. Terrell's administration Apr. 10/54 Brock Ephraim | Apr. 10th 54 Beaver Harry | Baird H. Wm. | Burns William | Apr. 24/54 Colvin Geo. S. | Apr. 10/54 Dunn Byron | Nov. 3/53 Drane John B. | Dec. 12th/53 Emmert Joseph | " " " Emmert Thomas | Nov. 21 /53 Edwards Albert | Nov. 21/53 Edwards Oscar | Nov. 21/53 Emmert H.Wm. | ---- Time of Entrance Names of Pupils Names of Patrons Post Office Address Nov. 5/53 Fitch Chs. " " " Fitch Hiram Apr. 10/54 Frohock Roscoe Nov. 2/53 Fargusson Owen May 1st/54 Ganson Oscar Apr. 10th/54 Gove S. John Nov. 28/53 Grant Wm. Nov. 2/53 Gray Lyman Nov. 2/53 Goss Albert Nov. 2/53 Grattan Marvin Jan 30th/54 Halderman Harry Dec. 5/53 Hostetter Lineas Dec. 5/53 Hewitt Geo. Nov. 7/53 Harris Lewis Nov. 15/53 Hollinger Wm. Nov. 7/53 Hollinger Isiah Nov. 2/53 Halderman Wm. Halderan Nath. Apr. 55 Irtel Samuel Nov. 2/53 Kennedy Milford " " Kennedy Wm. Apr. 11/54 Lewis Orin Apr. 17/54 Lutry John Lutz? " " Lutry Wm. Nov. 29/53 Livingston Albert " " Livingston Wm. Apr. 17/54 McCall William McCall " " " McCall John McCall " " " McCall Franklin " " " " McCall Elliott " " " " McCall Henry " ----- Time of Entrance Names of Pupils Names of Patrons Post Office Address Town or City Country State Apr. 11/54 Mackinson, John Nov. 2/53 McCracken Henry B. " " " McCracken Thomas Apr. 11th/54 Newell George May 15th/" O'Bryan Harry Dec. 5th/53 Otis Henry Apr. 17th/54 Philiips Wm. " " " Philips Mason May 22nd " Rea, Morris Apr. 10th/54 Rapp Jacob Rapp Thomas Dec. 19/53 Rapp D. Thm. Nov. 2/" Rapp albert " " " Rapp B. Franklin Rapp Jesse, Sen. Apr. 11/54 Rapp Jesse, Jun. " " Nov. 17th 1853 Smith Samuel " 9 " Scott Isaac " 3 " Scott John Nov. 14th " Seymour Wilbert Rock Creek Dec. 26th Swaggart eugene June 13th Tobbits, Theadore April 10th thomas James April 10th Thomas Wm. H. Nov. 2nd Tisdel Pres. 1853 Tompkins James Nov. 2nd Wilson George Dec. 12th Wells Ira L. Nov. 28th White Ebenezer Mt. Carroll Carroll Ill. --------- (blanks) --------- Mt. Carroll Seminary Register Commencing with the Second half of the third term October 24th, 1854 By the opening of the first Seminary Building erected for use of students &c. Dedicated Oct. 24, 1854 Time of Entrance Names of Pupils Names of Patrons Post Office Address|| Time of leaving time in attendance Division of Studies Extras issued Board lights & washing Total including incidentals, due Seinary Amount due Sem. Paid Time of payment Book & stationery bills due Wood & Gregory Amount indebted to Sem. close of Qar. Amount indebted to Wood & G. close cquar. Total indebtedness at close of Quarter Town or City Country State 1854- October 24 " " Allison Mary E. Allison Rev. J.V. Mt Carroll Carroll Illinois 7/11 Qua. 3.50 V. music 0.00 00 3.03 3.03 Dec. 6th 4.91 .00 .24 .24 " " Artman Margarette A. Artman Leno " " 3.50 0.00 0.00 00 2.39 2.39 " " 3.28 Nov. 20th Adams Mary J. Halderman Nathaniel " " "" "" 3/11 " 3.50 V. music 5.25 65 7.20 .67 Oct. 24th Beaver Mary Beaver Jackson "" "" "" 7/11 Qar. 3.00 P. Music 0.00 00 7.79 .91 " " Beechler Elizabeth Rinewalt John Indianapolis Indiana 7/11 " 3.00 0.00 00 2.07 2.07 Dec. 6th 1.26 0.00 .00 .00 " " Baird, Harriet H. Baird William P. Mt. Carroll Carroll Illinois 7/11 " 3.00 P. Music 0.00 00 7.80 7.80 " 11th .29 0.00 00 00 " " Bigger, Anna M. Bigger Washington J. "" " " 7/11 " 3.50 0.00 00 2.39} 4.46 " 11th .29 0.00 00 00 " " Bigger Martha J. " " " " " " " 7/11 " 3.00 0.00 00 2.07} " " Brewer Annie Brewer James Milledgeville " " 7/11 3.50 10.50 .35 12.90 12.90 Dec. 14th 2.89 2.23 .66 Oct. 24 Chapman Mary L. Mt. Carroll " " 7/11 Quar. 5.00 0.00 0.00 00 3.35 3.35 Dec. 6th 4.59 .00 1.14 1.14 " " Colehower Susannah B. Colehower Henry " " " " 7/11 " 3.00 0.00 0.00 00 2.07 2.07 Dec. 6th 5.40 .00 0.00 0.00 Nov. 13 Colvin Cyrena D. Russel Colvin " " " " 4/11 3.00 0.00 0.00 00 1.18 1.180 Dec. 7th .72 .00 00 00